


Sephiroth's Dolls

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Automaton AU, College AU, Death of a Parent, Doctor Sephiroth, Gore warning for chapter 3, Kidnapping, Multi, Past Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Past Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Plague, Pseudo-Imortality, Trans Male Character, Turning your family into dolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: In the past, there was a doctor and his husband who cared for the children they took in very much. When the doctor goes mad from a plague going around however, he can't bear to lose his family and turns everyone he cares about into automatons one after another with plans to have his eldest child turn him into one after he was sure his family was safe. In his last moment of clarity, knowing that anyone who saw his loved ones would consider them monsters, he locks them away in a secret room in his basement with their music boxes that keep them asleep for over 100 years.Now, in modern day, a group of college students rent out the old mansion for a price that was too good to be true. When they finally find out what the catch is on the price, they're already stuck in a one year lease and too broke to try finding somewhere else to stay. Some people have skeletons in their closet but how will this group handle finding living dolls in their basement?
Relationships: Aqua/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Replica/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Namine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More tags, characters, and relationships to come, these are just the important ones for the beginning. I've been planning on writing this for a couple years now so I'm excited to work on it!

_ This story begins in a small village back in times long forgotten, a village with only two doctors to its name while the lord of the land aged quietly in the hillside. One of these doctors was well loved by the village, a man named Sephiroth who lived a few hours away from the small village with his husband and five well loved children who they had taken in after misfortune had taken their parents from them one rather difficult winter years prior. The children, now in their teens, loved their fathers as much as the one who had sired them, always finding ways to give back to the men who took them in and the village that had welcomed them after their parents’ passing. To everyone else, they seemed the perfect family. All social woes were dismissed as the family worked hard to get to where they were, the excess rooms in their manor open to all during times of need. Cloud, the doctor’s life partner, worked hard cutting wood through the year for other families and was well known for the metal tools he could create, waiting until after the harvest was over to start cutting wood for his own family. The eldest son, Vanitas, would spend hours on end helping the local machinist as he assisted in working on the farm equipment the rest of the village had sent to him for service. The next eldest, a boy named Ventus, loved to spend time in the library and would work hard in his free time tutoring the younger children in the village on topics they had started learning about in their classes at school. The middle child, a boy named Roxas, and the youngest, a boy named Sora, would assist their close neighbors, a young man named Eraqus and the young man and woman, Terra and Aqua, who he had taken in after they had been displaced many years before, with caring for the orchard that surrounded the property that both families lived on, delivering fruit to the village as they all shared what they had, no family was left behind as they all worked together to make ends meet for the whole village. The second youngest, the only daughter Xion, would often be found in the flower gardens of Aerith, a long time friend of Cloud who was all too happy to show the young woman how to care for flowers and other plants.  _

_ All in all, they were a normal family who worked hard to help the town they lived in.  _

  
  


Cloud sat his children down at the table one evening while his partner was away on a house call, sitting down in his chair as he watched the five of them eat their dinner. He hummed a tune Aerith had taught him while listening to his children talk to each other, content to just sit there with the family he had built with Sephiroth. He’d spent so much time with their makeshift family that he couldn’t imagine things any other way. 

“Cloud?”

The blond man was pulled out of his thoughts as his daughter pulled on the sleeve of his shirt to catch his attention. He smiled up at her as he answered.

“Yes Xion?” Cloud asked as he relaxed in his chair. 

“When is Sephiroth coming home?” 

The concern was evident in Xion’s voice as she asked about the elder of her two fathers. It wasn’t uncommon for Sephiroth to come home late at night in the cooler parts of the year due to weather and the sheer amount of work that came after the first snow. Between the risk of pneumonia and the yearly influx of children with fevers after playing out in the snow for too long, there was more than just a little extra work compared to autumn. 

“He should be home tomorrow afternoon if he doesn’t make it home tonight.” he replied reassuringly before reaching over to muss his daughter’s hair. “Finish your dinner and get ready for bed, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

Xion nodded, smiling as she felt her guardian’s hand on her head. As Cloud sipped from his cup of tea, he watched his children all take their dishes to the sink before they each came over to hug him and say goodnight on their way to their rooms. Only after they had all gone up to their rooms did he get up and make his way over to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Their house was one of the very few in the village that had running indoor water and a wash closet, one of the most modern of all of them, and he made sure to not leave the water running knowing that the rest of the village depended on the well water just as much as his family did. There were so many things he had only seen after moving away from the village he himself had grown up in to live with Sephiroth with the indoor plumbing just being one of the many new things he had never expected to see. He may have lost contact with the family who had raised him after the rest of the village cursed his existence for choosing to be with another man but finding these children and taking them in made everything better. Those five were his children and he was grateful that with Sephiroth’s position as a physician he was able to give them such a comfortable life. As Cloud finished drying the dishes he and his children had used for dinner, there was nothing that made him even question if something could go wrong. 

  
  


_ Oh, how he wished later that he had known something was going to go very wrong. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ The village was an isolated one, set in a valley where only the occasional merchant and routine postman came through with deliveries of mail and supplies that the villagers were always grateful for. It was good that they were so isolated as the nearby towns and larger cities started to have an influx of what they considered mass hysteria. Only once doctors began to show the same symptoms as their patients did other medical professionals consider that what was driving people to the brink of insanity was not hysteria, but in fact a new type of illness they had never seen before. The illness would start with the appearance of influenza, something physicians were used to treating after so many years of learning to win the battle between doctor and virus. After a few days, the symptoms would start to disappear with the chills and fever lasting at most a week. Once the fever was gone however, the worst was still to come. After the fevers came the delirium and paranoia hand in hand no more than two weeks later, hallucinations of things that could not be real fueling the need for the afflicted to keep their families safe from people who would never hurt them. After at most a month, the afflicted would fall into full psychosis and lose all sense of what was real and what was not. No more than three months after the first sign of the affliction had the longest living case survived to that point with the final symptom coming just days before the patient’s death. The final symptom and the most terrifying one of all, was the lack of all previous symptoms. In their final days before death, the afflicted would be completely lucid and sane, they would feel better than they had in years and were likely to go out and visit those who they hadn’t seen in a long time. Those last few days were the most dangerous as they would cause the disease to spread more than any of the other days. The days of paranoia were the ones in which the afflicted were the least dangerous and the days of lucidity were the ones they were the most dangerous. After only a few short days of believing they had their life back and would be able to live as they had before, the afflicted would be found dead. In some cases, the afflicted would manage to make their way to a hospital to ask for help. Most cases however found the afflicted dead either in their own home or in an alley where they took a moment to rest due to being out of breath.  _

_ Due to the isolated nature of the village Cloud and his family lived in, they were safe for the most part while the plague spread through the larger villages and towns. It was an epidemic of a type undocumented by any medical professional before and therefor, no one knew how to treat it. When it finally made its way to the isolated village, brought by a boy bringing medical supplies for the only two doctors for the village in the first month of summer, there was nothing more that anyone could do other than isolate the afflicted so as to stop the spread before it could become any worse. If only the other towns and villages had decided to start quarantining the afflicted sooner, perhaps things wouldn’t have become as bad as they did. It could not be forgotten by the survivors who still roam the land of the living however the lack of assistance by those in power.  _

  
  


“Are you alright?” Sora asked as he took his father’s medical bag from him and watched him collapse on the couch with his coat still on. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been seeing a rise in influenza cases recently, I must have caught it by accident. Could you get me a glass of water?” Sephiroth asked, letting out a quiet huff as he lifted himself up just enough to remove his work coat, 

Sora nodded and quickly ran into the kitchen to get his father a glass of water, grateful that they were still in the cooler months and that the heat of summer hadn’t come early that year as it made getting a cold glass of water an easier task than it would be had the heat wave come in early. He carried the glass of cold water to his father and handed it to him before taking Sephiroth’s coat and hanging it on the coat rack beside the door. After he was sure his father had settled in on the couch and that he was fine, Sora quickly ran to his parents’ room to let Cloud know what was going on.

“What’s wrong Sora?” Cloud asked when he saw his youngest’s panicked expression. 

“Papa, father’s not feeling well.” Sora explained, looking out at the living room where Sephiroth was sitting with his eyes closed. 

“I’ll go take a look at him. Don’t worry, he probably just has a fever from being overworked.” Cloud explained as reassuringly as he could. “How about you go see if Ventus has a new book to show you?”

Sora nodded, sniffling quietly and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand before running to his elder brother’s room. The moment Ventus saw him, his elder brother knew something was very wrong. He found himself ushered into the second eldest’s room with the door being closed behind the two of them as they settled in on the blond’s bed.

“What’s wrong Sora?” Ventus asked while he pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket and started to wipe away his brother’s tears. 

“Father’s not feeling well, I’m worried that he’ll…..he’ll…..” Sora’s sentence fell away as his sobs began to shake his body with an intensity he wasn’t prepared for.

“Oh Sora…” Ventus pulled his younger brother into a tight hug and began to rock him gently. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, he’s a doctor after all! If anyone would know when to seek medical assistance, it would be him.”

“Are you sure?” Sora asked in between sobs as he tried to calm himself down. 

“I’m sure. Now, how about we read a book while papa helps father?” Ventus offered in an attempt to cheer his brother up. “If you go change into your nightclothes and bring your pillow, you can sleep here with me tonight.”

“Thank you Ventus!”

  
  


_ If only they knew what was to come before it was too late. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF GORE!!!! 
> 
> If you have a weak stomach or issues with the inside of the human body, please be aware that this chapter CAN be skipped and isn't vital to the plot! Don't feel that you absolutely need to read this if the content makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> For those who decide to proceed, whether or not you read the warning here, you can always click away to another tab if you become uncomfortable part way through.

_ They say that genius is part of madness. If that’s true, then once Sephiroth began to come down with the same plague he must have been the brightest mind of all. Where other doctors saw hopelessness and an inability to do more than just isolate those who were afflicted to keep from spreading the disease to those who were still clean, he saw an opportunity to save those he loved from suffering the same fate as those who had already died from the mysterious disease. He was going to save them from death then and in the future. His family would never fall ill again if he had his way. It would take more than just his medical knowledge however, a fact he was more aware of than any other.  _

_ All he needed was practice. _

  
  


“Shh, don’t cry. It will all be over soon.” Sephiroth whispered to the woman laying on the table in the basement of his house. 

He checked to make sure the blindfold covering her eyes was secure before walking over to his desk where his medical supplies were sitting. All of them had been sterilized as well as he could and as he washed his hands in the basement sink, he could hear his patient starting to become coherent again to his dismay. 

“Sephiroth? Where am I? Why am I tied down?” Aerith asked, her panic highly evident in her voice.

“Hush now, you’ll be saving my children with your wonderful donation to science. I promise it will only hurt for a moment, after which you won’t feel a thing.” Sephiroth explained calmly.

He dried his hands on the clean hand towel he had brought down, listening to her fruitless struggling on the table. She was going to only end up hurting herself at that rate, he would need to work quickly to keep her from hurting her body in case it caused his results to become less than perfect. If she came out broken, he would make sure she was disposed of properly and with dignity. After all, Aerith had always taken such good care of his children when he and his husband were away for work. He picked up a fresh syringe, drawing what he believed was a reasonable amount of fluid from a vial sitting on his desk before making his way over to the table where he had strapped down his family friend. 

“Now now, you can’t be struggling like this or you’ll just end up hurting yourself. Let me make this all feel better for you.” Sephiroth whispered in her ear before injecting the fluid into one of her veins. “Thank you for always taking such good care of my children, I’ll make sure they know you were the one who saved their lives.”

Aerith continued to struggle for only a few moments longer before the anesthetic placed her in a deep sleep, her whole body relaxing as the injection did its job. Once he was sure that she wouldn’t feel anything he was doing, he knew it was time to begin. He picked up a pair of scissors used for cutting fabric and made quick work of removing all of her clothes, throwing the scraps of fabric into a corner to keep them out of the way. Hooking her up to the few machines he had access to was simple after how many years of practice he had and once he was sure she wasn’t going to immediately die on him, he made his first incision into her abdomen. The first cut with the scalpel was the easiest as the freshly sharpened knife glided through her skin, her skin pulling open to reveal the bloody mess of wriggling intestines occupying her body. Sephiroth knew what humans looked like inside and out and as he started to cut up to open her chest cavity, he wondered how he could best preserve her internal organs. Would it be better to fill her veins with formaldehyde to preserve what organic tissues he was planning to leave inside her? Or would he need to come up with a more unique mixture to keep from having tissue rot? Those thoughts could wait for a few more moments, he had to start in a much more simple place. 

He grabbed his bone saw, carefully cutting open her ribcage and setting the bones aside. All of the bones inside her body needed to be replaced with metal and after all, the ribs were a simple place to start. The first organ on his list to replace was one of the most risky though it was one of the most important. His results there with the replacement of her heart with a mechanical replacement would determine whether or not the test would be a success or if he would need to go back to the drawing board. If her heart replacement failed, he would have to consider creating cages for all the more important organs that could do the same job after the organic tissue rotted away. Working quickly, he prepared his mechanical heart, making sure everything functioned as necessary, confirming that all the connectors were stably attached before diving in to swap her heart out. He was careful to make sure not to damage any of the major arteries as he quickly cut them away from the organic heart and attached them to the new mechanical one. The few short moments of waiting for the heart to beat were tense but after only a short ten seconds, the heart beat for the first time. Hurtle one was complete, now he would be able to judge the success of his mechanical heart. It only weighed 280 grams, an amount that was considered the minimum for the heart of an average male but was also considered the maximum for a human female. Whether or not her body could handle the weight was something he would only find out if she awoke after his experiment. 

The second organ he removed was less of a necessity, one that was only necessary if one wished to copulate and receive results nine months later in the form of a screaming mess. The removal of her entire uterus and all connected organs was a simple one, once he had made sure the connecting veins were all cauterized he threw the sexual organs into the same container he had thrown her heart in. He took a moment to look over his cauterization work, double checking that the connections to her heart weren’t leaking before moving on. He removed her pancreas, spleen, and gallbladder before making his way over to his desk to pick up his next sanitized mechanical organ, a 1550 gram mechanical liver. He hadn’t been able to manage to make the organ both the correct size and exact weight he had wanted it to be, an extra 50 grams could make or break the success of the organ. However, this needed to be done if he wanted to save his family. The replacement was done just as quickly as the replacement of her heart, he wouldn’t be able to know if the organ worked properly until after studying his results for at the very least for a few days. He would need to leave her organic skin intact at least long enough to find out if the liver worked properly. 

Next were her lungs, one after the other to make sure that even while her breathing would be limited she would still be able to manage for the short period of time it took his experienced hands to swap the squishy organic version for each 500 gram expanding lung. The results he received were given as quickly as the results from her heart and gave him a baseline to work with for when he started on his own family. So far the experiment was going well. He busied himself over the next few hours with replacing all of her central organs, leaving the organs in her head and neck for last. 

Screwing in place each of her ribs took a considerable amount more time than replacing her organs due to the delicate hand needed to keep from causing any issues with what organic tissue was still mixed in with her new mechanical organs. The entire ordeal of working with her chest and stomach cavity took him a total of four hours as he had already worked through his plans many times over beforehand. Stitching her skin closed, he worked on disinfecting all the stitches to make sure she wouldn’t end up with infected wounds before taking the mess of organic tissues he had removed from her body and poured them into an old sack to remove them from his house without worrying about his family’s responses. 

Two days later, she had died as her body rejected her mechanical organs. 

Sephiroth needed to come up with a new plan and he needed to work quickly. If replacing the parts of the body with mechanical pieces wouldn’t work, what if he transplanted the brain into a new mechanical body?

His next test subject was Zack, Aerith’s widower. The beginning was much the same with him as it had been with her as the man was strapped to the same table his wife had died on while he was knocked out, the first difference being that Sephiroth didn’t wait to risk his patient waking up before injecting him with anesthetic. He had already prepared a new body made completely of mechanical parts and organic substitutes, a strange blue fluid filling the veins as a suitable replacement for blood as he had found after testing it on a total of ten pigs who had all survived the experiment. Breaking through the bone of Zack’s skull was a minor challenge that was made easier with the man being on his stomach and Sephiroth’s steady hands. Severing the brain stem from the spinal cord at the base of the neck without damaging the brain was significantly more difficult with the moving of the organ being just as much of a pain to do without causing any permanent damages. He carefully connected the spinal cord to the substitute nerve endings before filling the skull compartment with a mix of a sterile replacement for his cerebrospinal fluid and preservatives to make sure there wouldn’t be risk of infections while also keeping the organic tissue of the brain and brain stem from rotting. 

Zack’s movement to his new body was a success, however once he found out what had happened to his wife, he removed his skull from his body to kill himself the next day. 

Sephiroth took notes quietly, wondering where he could go next with his experiments. He still needed to make sure his family would be safe while also making sure that if their heads were removed from the body whether by their own hand or the hand of another they would still survive. Now that there were two organic bodies buried in the woods behind his forest in marked graves where no one would find them any time soon and another mechanical body scrapped for parts to be used for his family, he truly needed to put his nose to the grindstone and work through everything as quickly as possible. There was only so much longer he could work before his family would begin to contract the plague that was going around.

His third subject was one of his neighbors, a young woman only two years older than his eldest child by the name of Aqua who he had taken in the middle of the night. Sephiroth used all of what he had learned to make sure she would be safe. If he succeeded with her, his family would be safe and he could even save his neighbors who his family held so dear. With her, he added a minor feature he wished he had added with Zack to keep him from doing anything as vulgar as what he had done to end his own life, setting her on a chair in the room behind his bookcase with a personalized music box in her hands. When the music would play, she would sleep. 

Aqua was his first real success. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I'll come up with a normal posting schedule for this but for now there would be chapter spam

_ From his first true success with Aqua, Sephiroth continued on to work on saving his family and neighbors. Aqua lived a near wakeless week alone in the room she was placed in before she was joined first by Terra, then Eraqus. The disposal of their organic bodies was much the same as with the bodies of Zack and Aerith he had buried before and once he was finally absolutely sure that he would be able to save his family, it was time to start taking them one by one.  _

_ Where to start though? _

  
  


Sephiroth let out a quiet hum as he settled in on his office chair, reading over his notes to make sure he had everything he needed. He’d managed to design the bodies his family would be inhabiting in a way that should anything break, the parts would be able to be replaced. Every single part of their new mechanical bodies could be replaced, they would never become ill, and while they could eat food and drink water it would no longer be a requirement. Their bodies were built in such a way that they would store the proper amount of nutrients to keep their brains functioning properly for 150 years without food. They would be perfect, they would be safe. 

With whom would he start though? If he began with Cloud, his children would have someone to comfort them through adjusting to their new lives. If he began with Sora, then he would be sure his youngest and most delicate child would be safe, giving him more time to work on the others as they weren’t as medically delicate as Sora was. If he began with Vanitas, he would have enough time to teach him how their new bodies worked and he would have an assistant for the rest of the ordeal. After a long mental debate weighing the pros and cons of who he started with for each of his family members, he decided to start with his husband. All of his children would need the comfort of a parent and while it would mean Vanitas would have less experience with what he was going to need to do to him, in the end Cloud was the best first choice in his expert opinion. Sephiroth made his way out to look for his husband, knowing he would more than likely be asleep in their room. He knew the smartest choice would be to sedate his whole family before they realized what was going on. All of them had been worried about the fate of their family friends and their neighbors over the past month, once they found out what had happened they would never agree to what he had planned. If he was going to succeed, he needed to make sure they didn’t ask questions. 

Sephiroth pulled a fresh syringe and a vial from the sealed pocket of his house coat, pulling a carefully measured amount based on his husband’s body weight from the vial and injecting it into one of his arms with practiced precision so the sting of the syringe wouldn’t wake him from his slumber. He could see the initial flinch as Cloud’s body reacted to having a needle in his arm and set the now empty syringe on their bedside table to be disposed of later, waiting for a few short moments to be sure the anesthetic had taken effect before he picked up his husband and quietly carried him to the basement. Sephiroth strapped his husband down to the table, pressing one final kiss to his warm lips and brushing back his soft blond hair from his face. 

“I love you, my dear heart. I hope you forgive me for what I’m about to do to you and our beautiful children one day.” he whispered before stepping away from the table.

_ It was time to begin. _


	5. Chapter 5

_ Cloud was ready before dawn and returned to his place in his bed. He looked to Sephiroth just as beautiful as he had been when he was still in an organic body. The disposal of his body was more of an emotional effort than the disposal of the other corpses had been. Cloud’s gravemarker was a much more beautiful one than the others, his name carved into the wood the same way the others were on their own markers. Once his husband’s grave was complete, Sephiroth started on the next part of his plan. _

_ The next stage was about to begin. _

  
  


Sephiroth took the pile of syringes he had used to sedate his children down into the basement to drop them into the box he had been using to dispose of all his used syringes. All of his children would be able to still function, however they wouldn’t realize what was going on in the house and their questions would subside. He wanted to make sure all of his children had as comfortable of a transition over to their new bodies as possible and knew all too well that once Cloud realized what was going on, the two of them would have an argument. This was all for their safety, he did all this to keep them safe. If he had to sedate his own husband as well to keep him from stopping his work he would. One day they would all forgive him, one day they would thank him for what he did. He was saving them from the fate they were sure to suffer through if he didn’t help them. 

As he was making breakfast for his family, he heard the first of them make their way out of their room. Sephiroth looked over at the dining room table to see who was joining him and spotted Vanitas, his oldest and least sedated child. 

“Good morning Vanitas, breakfast will be ready soon.” Sephiroth greeted as he turned back to focus on the bacon he was cooking. 

“Good morning father.” Vanitas replied as he settled into his chair. 

Sephiroth could hear the fogginess in his son’s voice and knew he had done well sedating him. He heard the rest of his children join his eldest over the next few minutes while he continued making their breakfast. It was only once his husband came out to join them that Sephiroth turned to see how everything was going. Cloud seemed to be doing well, he had no issues with balance or movement as he made his way over to the table and sat in his chair. 

“Good morning my dear, how did you sleep?” he asked as he set the pan with the cooked bacon on the wood counter and turned off the stove. 

“As well as usual, my body feels heavier than usual this morning so I may stay home today.” Cloud replied, covering his mouth with one hand as he let out a yawn. 

Sephiroth had to hold back a smile as he realized his plan was working, his husband hadn’t noticed the difference yet. “You have been working hard lately, rest will do you well.” 

He watched as his husband nodded in response, moving to serve up food for each of his family members. As long as Cloud didn’t notice any major differences, nothing would go wrong. Sephiroth carried the pan of cooked bacon over to the table, setting it beside the one of hashbrowns and one of eggs he had already set down just a few minutes before. 

“I have to go pick up a new shipment of medical supplies this afternoon, will you be fine on your own for a few hours?” he asked as he settled in across from his husband in his own chair at the table. 

“I’ll be fine, the kids are old enough to take care of themselves for a few hours while I’m asleep.” Cloud answered calmly. 

Sephiroth watched as his family served themselves breakfast, waiting until everyone else had filled their plates before serving himself. They were all so important to him, so precious that he couldn’t bear to risk them all falling ill with the disease running through the country. Oh how he wished they understood just what lengths he would go to in order to keep them all safe, how he wished they would forgive him later for what needed to be done. One day they would understand that what he was doing was for their own safety, one day they would be able to smile at him again and accept what he had done, but for now, he would just continue to do his best to make sure they wouldn’t find out what he was doing until he was complete. 

This was all for them after all.

Once he had finished eating, he excused himself from the table and carried his dishes to the kitchen, setting them in the sink before making his way to the front door. He pulled his boots on, grabbed his coat, and made his way outside. Sephiroth took a glance around to make sure none of his family members were watching him before making his way around to the back of the house towards the outside entrance of the basement. He descended the stairwell to retrieve his blood soaked tools that were too dirty to be used again, carefully stuffing them into a sack so he could dispose of them properly and without injuring himself. Once he had everything he needed, he made his way back up to his side yard, locking the entrance as per the norm on his way out into the woods surrounding his home. He made his way towards the nearby river and threw the sack into it, knowing that no one else would find it before it made its way past the next town. After he was sure they were disposed of properly and that the bag was floating along in the swift flowing river, he made his way through the forest towards the town just below the hill his home was set on. 

_ Time was running out, he needed to work fast. _


End file.
